1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device according to the preamble of the appended claim 1. This invention also relates to a control means according to the preamble of the appended claim 7.
2. Prior Art
In wireless communication devices of prior art, their functions are primarily controlled by using a keyboard. Furthermore, a wireless communication device, such as a mobile station, comprises a display, by means of which it is possible to display information for the user of the mobile phone. The user can, for example, set and activate mobile phone functions, for example select different ringing tones, with a so-called menu function. Usually, there is a variety of such options connected to the menu function, wherein all alternatives cannot be presented at the same time on the display. Such mobile phones are usually provided with particular browser keys as control means, with which the user can scan the options forward and backward. These forward and backward browser keys are usually implemented as mechanical keys, which can be pressed to select the following or the preceding alternative. In a corresponding fashion, it is possible to select a desired number from telephone numbers stored in the mobile phone, usually by retrieving the number on the display of the mobile phone with these browser keys.
In connection with PC (Personal Computer) devices, portable computers, and wireless communication devices, different control means have become known for controlling the functions of these devices. Such control means include, for example, one or more keys located by the display, wherein a keystroke selects the desired control function indicated by providing the command of the function in writing, or a symbol illustrating the same, in the display in the vicinity of the key. In different situations, the control function selectable at a time is illustrated in such a way that the command representing the function is output to the display by the control program of the device, wherein the same key can be used to select different functions. The keyboards of PC devices typically also contain keys for moving the cursor up, down, to the left, or to the right on the display. One known control device is a mouse which can be connected to a PC device, and which comprises a control means, such as a track ball, for moving the cursor on the display of the PC device, and one or more control means, typically control buttons, for the purpose of e.g. selecting functions from the menu on the display, or for activating the menu itself. In connection with portable computers, a track ball and control buttons placed in connection with the keyboard and corresponding to the functions of a mouse have also become known, as well as a touch screen for controlling the cursor.
In connection with mobile phones, a known control means, disclosed in publication EP 0 755 142 A2, is a rotary discoidal control roll, placed on the side of a mobile phone, by means of which it is possible to move in a telephone directory displayed on the display of the mobile phone, and which control roll is pressed to select a desired telephone number. With the help of the control roll, it is also possible to move in menus and to select a desired alternative by pressing the control roll. According to the publication EP 0 715 441 A1, in a foldable mobile phone, a cylindrical control roll, rotatable around its longitudinal axis, can also be placed in connection with a hinge, substantially parallel to and on the same axis with the hinge. Thus, it is also possible to place a control button in the vicinity of the control roll, for example for the purpose of selecting and activating a function retrieved from the menu by means of the control roll. From publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,954 it is also known that a control roll placed on a hinge, can be moved at least a short distance in the direction of its longitudinal axis, wherein the control roll also functions as a control button.
Furthermore, in connection with portable laptop PC devices, a control device is known which functions in a similar way as the aforementioned mouse, wherein one control means, i.e. a joystick-type control lever, a control stick, or the like, corresponding to the track ball of the mouse, is placed next to the display located on one side of the housing part of the device, and the side opposite to the housing part is equipped with control means, i.e. buttons, corresponding to the two control buttons of the mouse. The above-described control device is used for example in such a way that the control lever is controlled with the thumb, the first control button is pressed with the forefinger, and the second control button with the middle finger. With this control lever the cursor can be moved consirerably faster than in solutions in which the cursor is moved with separate keys. The cursor can even be moved with one finger simultaneously both in direction x and y.
The features of wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, increase constantly, and typically include functions for storing e.g. telephone numbers of persons and firms. In a known manner, there are also devices available, which contain two different user interfaces combined, for example the user interfaces of a wireless communication device and a PDA device. One such device of prior art is Nokia Communicator 9000, i.e. a communicator which has a first user interface, i.e. the PDA interface, whereby it is possible to store various data in the device, to have a wireless connection to the Internet network, and to receive for example telecopier messages, and which has a second user interface, i.e. the CMT user interface (Cellular Mobile Telephone), whereby it is possible to perform conventional mobile phone functions, such as receiving a call and selecting a phone number. The communicator described above comprises separate keypads and displays for the two user interfaces; the PDA user interface is arranged to be used in the opened position of the device, and the CMT user interface is arranged to be used in the closed position of the device.
In devices of prior art, which comprise various user interfaces, such as a PDA user interface and a CMT user interface, for each user interface, control means separate from other user interfaces are used, such as select buttons or keys for controlling the cursor. However, these control means increase the need for space, especially in cases when smaller and lighter versions of the devices are manufactured. The situation is problematic in devices, in which different user interfaces are used in different positions, for example in the opened and closed position of the above presented communicator.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an improvement in the prior art and to introduce a new control means type to enhance the usability of electronic devices. An electronic device according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of the appended claim 1. A control means according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of the appended claim 7. The invention is based on the idea that the control means is used in connection with the electronic device at least from two, for example substantially opposite directions.
With the present invention, several significant advantages are achieved. A particular advantage of the invention is that the same control means can be used in connection with two or more separate user interfaces of a device. Thus, the need for several separate control means decreases, and at the same time, the space used by the control means is diminished, compared with prior art. Another advantage of the invention is that the manufacturing costs of the device are reduced, because the number of control means can be decreased more than is possible in solutions of prior art, and a simpler structure of the device is attained.
Moreover, a particular advantage of the invention is that the same control means can now be used from at least two different directions, which increases the possibilities to use the control means also in devices with only one user interface. The user can select the method for handling the control means more freely than in connection with control means and control devices of prior art, which can usually be handled from only one direction, substantially perpendicular to the surface of the device. With the invention, a particular advantage with respect to usability is achieved, especially when the device is provided with at least two separate user interfaces, which are used in two different positions of the device.
Thanks to the use of a control means according to the invention, the advantage achieved with devices containing one or more user interfaces is that it is now easy to control and move the control means with a pressing hold of two fingers, for example with the thumb and the forefinger, wherein the movement can be controlled more accurately than when controlling with one finger.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the control function of the control means for the user interface used at a time is selected automatically on the basis of the position of the housing part of the device. Thus, the user does not need to select the control function, whereby malfunctions decrease in comparison with such a situation that the user has to select this control function of the control means separately for each user interface. It is, of course, obvious that the control function can be substantially similar in connection with different user interfaces, or that the control function can be changed when using only one user interface.
Furthermore, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the control means is also arranged like a control button, to move substantially perpendicularly with respect to the surface of the device, wherein several different functions can be connected to the same control means. A function corresponding to the control button can also be arranged by placing at least one control button in a stick-like or joystick-type control means, for example on one end of the pin, wherein it is possible both to move the control means and to press the control button simultaneously with one finger at the desired moment.